Naruto, Angel or Demon
by Zphiros001
Summary: And if Naruto had a succubus had ruled that retransmit Rating M for Lemons there will be, and a large harem


This is my first fic be indulgent ^ ^.

I do not own Naruto.

Our story begins when a young blond boy of 6 years, spanked chased by villagers.

Why, why the villagers chase me, I day of my birthday, Naruto cried.

And Naruto was running fast, and a beating he bumped against a pillar.

-Hey, Naruto said as he rubbed his head with his hand.

-Who will, rushed mysterious voice.

-Q-q-that is, Naruto asked in awe.

-Who I am, I'm the big Chihiro succubus, succubus announced proudly said.

-Succubus? What is it, Naruto asked curiously

-To make it simple, I'm a demon who is done for the man succumb to lust, but I was sealed, explained the Succubus.

Why were sealed to you? Naruto asked.

Why, good question that a thousand years, I've been sealed I do not know why, but good if you wake me is that you are worthy of my powers, Chihiro announced.

-What powers, Naruto asked.

A power-millennium, the powers of the Succubi, Chihiro said.

-W-what the powers of Succubi, Naruto asked fearfully.

Yes, the powers, Succubi, you will receive, that ninjas call a Dojutsus, the extremely powerful Jutsus, infinite knowledge and immortality especially for you is your concubines, Chihiro explained.

-Lantern? Naruto asked

-Your future women receiving the powers of Succubi, you also receive pheromones, which attract any women to you, make the right choice of women, now when you wake up, you will remember more of what has just pass, you will keep only the physical improvements and understanding the rest is too dangerous, Chihiro announced

Why? Said Naruto

-The time that your new powers become safe it is best that you forget is that this is happening today, farewell Naruto said Chihiro

-Farewell, Chihiro said Naruto

3 days later

-Or am I asked Naruto

-You're the hospital Naruto said an unknown voice

Jiji, why I'm in the hospital? Naruto asked

-You were found unconscious in a dimension stone near the forest, said Sarutobi.

-I do not remember Jiji said Naruto.

-It's okay Naruto, the moments that you're okay, Sarutobi said.

-Jiji, I think you might one day become ninja? Naruto asked sadly.

Why, it Naruto? Asked Sarutobi

-I would like to win power consideration and respect for others, said Naruto

Although noble and hard-because what it tells you and how do (yes I played the Master Windu Star Wars), Sarutobi said.

Surpassing all-Hokage, Naruto said proudly.

And although I expect to see her, Sarutobi said with a smile.

6 years later

-Today is the day you will announce your team, said Iruka.

Team-number 1 ... ... team number 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Shino Aburame.

After the distribution of teams

And my sensei why I did not put that in a team? Naruto asked.

-Because you're a Dobe and a ninja in the balance, said Sasuke.

-Holds one that ends in two behind the famous Dobe, Naruto said sarcastically.

-Stop every two, Naruto has seen your capabilities and business Assassinas Mizuki, the Hokage decided to put you under the supervision of a Jonin that you develop for the division Assassinas and interrogation, said Iruka Naruto with pride.

Dobe-How to have had its own Jonin and a place secured in a division, said Sasuke

whose anger was matched only by his pride.

-Well, Naruto had a single score as the Fourth Hokage, so had to for my part I find his logic, Iruka said.

In fact, Naruto, your sensei is waiting for you at the store tomorrow Dango said before Naruto Iruka starts from the classroom.

Last night

Naruto woke up in a hill, and the hill in the middle of a double bed room with canopies.

Chan-Kyu-why am I here

Naru-Kun-well it is exactly three years since we know each other then we must celebrate his said Kyuubi said.

Hai, Kyu-chan can I ask you a question before? Naruto asked

Hai, what is this question, said Kyuubi.

-What is it i spend years, said Naruto

-You will know soon enough in the meantime, talk about something else Naru-kun said Kyuubi

-When exactly? Naruto asked

-Now that your body is almost certainly last for the next week, said Kyuubi

-Ok, now celebrating our meeting Kyu-chan.

Well I know I month full of detail but not the incident needs to Mizuki and I announced that this fic is a fic with lots of Lemon and a large Harem: D.


End file.
